


Darling

by Dussek



Category: Political RPF - US 19th c.
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dussek/pseuds/Dussek
Summary: Frances comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/gifts).



For months, Frances has carried the letters with her, tucked into her suitcase, inside her traveling bags. Sometimes she's taken them out and spread them over her hotel bedspread, picking each up in turn, tracing over his neat handwriting, tracing over the letterhead of the Executive Mansion. Whether she reads them in the dim light of train cars or in French cafés where no one knows and no one particularly cares who the President of the United States is, the joy in her heart spills over, and she crushes the paper to her cheek, imagining his soft touch.

If that is childish she never wants to grow up.

Now, back in America, back in New York City, she rereads the most recent letter.

_...I shall be in N.Y. a week from to-night I expect and that night or the next day will meet for the first time in an age my darling Life. I’ve been awfully good and patient…but God knows how much I want to take you in my arms._

His handwriting is rushed at that last sentence, the pen pressing into the paper, and she imagines him alone in the Executive Mansion, running his hand through his hair in frustration, feeling that urgency. Soon, soon, and not soon enough. She throws herself on the richly appointed hotel bed and sighs.

Frances tries to remind herself of patience. She remembers their parting meeting, before she left for Europe. Remembers the way his hand trembled so lightly as he touched her cheek, remembers the sweet breath on her cheek as he kissed it, remembers how they had stayed close together for just a moment too long. Remembers how little time they had together in privacy, the thousand demands on his time and how he'd set aside everything for her. He's done that her whole life, from leaving his practice early to read her to sleep, staying home when she's sick. On many nights, she’s closed her eyes and imagined him _with her_ finally, and wondered what it will feel like when he takes her in his arms, when those hands she knows so well will finally trace across her body. A pleasant warmth trembles straight down her core, and her sigh is not one of impatience this time.

The sound of footsteps on the dull carpet, and she bolts upright. She _knows_ the tread, knows it from years and years, when she’s had nightmares of that awful day and he comes and holds her tight. The footsteps halt outside her door, and she holds her breath, and then the knocks. Quietly, slowly, gently, three in number, as he’s always done.

When Frances opens the door, they stand there and just look at each other for a moment. She drinks in the sight of the man she’s always loved - a few more wrinkles of care around the eyes, but they are just as tender as they’ve always been as he looks at her. He lets out a shivering breath and steps inside, setting down a bouquet of red roses, and embraces her, and all Frances can feel is the warmth of his body against hers and _finally, finally, finally.  
_

He draws back, hand caressing her cheek, and leans in, but hesitates with a breath between the two of them. It is just like him, to check and be careful and restrain himself, and she cannot restrain the rush of tenderness and smiles as raises herself on tiptoe and kisses the man she has loved her whole life.

 

_My darling Frank..._

_…I love you just exactly as you are and for just what you are; and that Darling you must never doubt._

 

She has never doubted him, for he has always loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> The very sweet love letters that inspired this little flash fic were sourced from shapell.org. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get this beta-ed, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, myrifique!


End file.
